Retailers in many retail sectors use merchandizing units to display merchandise. For example, grocery stores use merchandising units to hold and organize foods on shelves and in displays. Further, grocers use merchandising units in their refrigerators and freezers to organize and display refrigerated and frozen foods. Such units may be in closed refrigerators, such as refrigerators with glass doors, or in open refrigerator cases, such as those that house fresh produce and meats. For instance, grocers use merchandising racks to display bags and boxes of produce, such as bags of frozen fruit and boxes of salad.